Rouge et Blanc
by Adraen
Summary: Obi-wan n'avait jamais aimé le rouge. Après Naboo, il s'est mis à le haïr. [Participation au secret santa 2017 du collectif NoName]


**Avec un peu de retard parce-que c'est moi, voici ma participation au secret santa pour Julindy, Joyeux noël !**

Rouge et blanc

Entre la lame de leur terrible adversaire et les lasers infranchissables qui le séparaient du combat que livrait son maître, le jeune Obi-wan Kenobi ne voyait plus que du rouge, cette couleur si souvent associée au côté obscur de la Force. Loin devant lui et séparés par une porte laser, se trouvaient Qui-gon Jinn et le Zabrak, tous deux prêts à reprendre le combat à tout moment.

Une goutte de sueur roula sur son front lorsqu'il sentit que le cycle d'ouverture des portes allait bientôt reprendre. D'un geste vif, il ralluma son sabre-laser et se mit en place, prêt à s'élancer au secours de son maître. L'éclat bleuté et rassurant de sa lame le réconforta à peine le temps d'un souffle, avant qu'il ne soit ramené à la réalité en constatant avec horreur que les portes les plus éloignées de lui s'ouvraient les premières et que son maître et le mystérieux guerrier avaient déjà reprit leur duel.

Sentant son impatience monter en flèche tandis que le cycle d'ouverture progressait trop lentement le long du couloir, il prit son élan en posant un pied derrière lui et en s'appuyant dessus, avant de partir du plus vite qu'il le pouvait à la seconde même où la dernière porte – celle qui se trouvait juste devant lui – s'ouvrit. Dès que le jeune padawan posa un pied dans le long couloir, il sentit qu'il aurait du mal à atteindre le bout avant que le cycle de fermeture ne se déclenche, et à peine formulait-il cette pensée que la dernière porte à franchir se refermait sous ses yeux, le forçant à freiner abruptement pour ne pas finir carbonisé tandis que son maître se battait encore une fois seul.

L'inquiétude d'Obi-wan s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, alors qu'il était forcé de regarder son maître affronter leur ennemi, impuissant. Tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler son anxiété en s'accrochant désespérément aux principes fondamentaux de l'ordre, il se força à observer attentivement le combat.

 _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

Qui-gon se défend bien, il pare une série d'attaques hautes puis basses avant d'enchaîner avec une contre-attaque horizontale que le Zabrak bloque sans la moindre difficulté.

 _Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

Son maître recule d'un pas en reprenant son souffle, c'est de nouveau le sith qui repart à l'offensive, enchaînant avec une maîtrise impressionnante une série de coups arrivant de tous les côtés et ne laissant que guère de place à une contre-attaque.

 _Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

Malgré tout, Qui-gon trouve le moyen de placer un coup vers la jambe gauche de son adversaire, malheureusement encore une fois contré sans peine. Après une nouvelle série de passes, les deux duellistes s'écartent l'un de l'autre tout en se jugeant du regard. Obi-wan remarque sans peine la fatigue qui teinte le regard de son maître, et le sith a certainement dû l'apercevoir. La forme IV, Ataru, est la forme la plus acrobatique et, contrairement à Soresu, sa philosophie ne s'intéresse pas particulièrement à entretenir une forte endurance, préférant des combats courts et intenses dans lesquels le pratiquant prend rapidement le dessus. Cela faisait désormais bien trop longtemps que Qui-gon se battait, d'autant plus que ce-dernier était loin d'être aussi jeune que son adversaire.

 _Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

Le temps d'un battement de cil, et les deux guerriers reprirent de plus belle, tournoyant en même temps que leurs lames. C'est alors qu'Obi-wan sentit quelque-chose de terrible approcher, et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Son maître asséna un coup vertical droit vers la tête du Zabrak, que ce-dernier contra aisément avant de repousser la lame de Qui-gon au-dessus de sa tête, laissant grande ouverte la garde du Jedi. Toujours impuissant, Obi-wan vit au ralenti le sith tourner sur lui-même et asséner un rapide et précis Shiak à son maître. Tandis que la lame du guerrier sombre transperçait de part en part le torse de son mentor, Obi-wan poussa un cri de rage et de désespoir qui se répercuta contre les murs de la grande salle. Il s'assura aussitôt d'avoir son sabre bien en main, et, débordant de haine, attendit que les portes s'ouvrent. Rouge, désormais il voyait rouge.

Quelques trente-trois ans plus tard, à bord du terrible nouvel engin de guerre de l'empire, l'étoile noire, Obi-wan Kenobi, désormais vieux et fatigué, mit fin à la séquence de ses souvenirs qui venait de défiler dans sa tête pour relever la tête. Devant ses yeux se trouvait un homme, ou peut-être une machine, qu'il avait autrefois connu, mais au lieu de la douce et apaisante lumière bleue dans laquelle l'homme se trouvait autrefois, son armure métallique luisait désormais d'un rouge violent et agressif.

Obi-wan n'avait pas l'intention de gagner ce combat par le sabre, non seulement il ne pouvait pas, mais il n'était même pas certain que ce soit encore un combat, ou même un duel. Non, leur bataille avait pris fin dix-neuf ans auparavant, aujourd'hui il avait déjà gagné. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue, Vador ne pouvait triompher de lui, pas avec la force comme alliée. D'un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, le maître aperçut que le nouvel espoir de la Force, Luke Skywalker, était désormais en sécurité. Il était temps, avec un dernier sourire en repensant à toute sa vie, Qui-gon qui l'avait pris sous son aile sur Bandomeer alors qu'il était sensé rejoindre le corps agricole, Anakin qui avait été son apprenti puis frère depuis la crise de Naboo jusqu'à sa chute à la fin de la grande guerre, Luke, sur qui il avait veillé depuis toujours, et tous les autres qui avaient contribué à faire de lui ce qu'il était, Obi-wan Kenobi leva sa lame devant lui en une posture des plus humbles, une pose Shii-cho, une des premières qu'il avait apprises au temple il y avait si longtemps, laissant une opportunité immanquable pour le seigneur sith, et il ne manqua pas.

 _Il n'y a pas la mort, il y a la Force._

Obi-wan sentit son corps s'évaporer à l'instant où la lame de Vador s'abattit sur son coup en un puissant et précis Sai Cha. Sa conscience s'éleva et, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, le rouge fit place à un blanc pur et immaculé.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça t'aura plu :)**


End file.
